Futari Ecchi
by Dark Lord Sasuke
Summary: this is my 1st fic that is full of lemons in every chapters and chapter 2 will be coming soon so please read and review


A newly married couple entered a hotel blonde man carried his raven haired wife,bridal style to medium sized hotel room was small and simple,the room had a small table with a small lampshade on top,a medium sized,a large cabinet that serves as a closet,long curtains that block the clear glass mirrors,a small refridgerator and a small bathroom though the blonde man couldnt afford a much more comfortable room but still his raven haired wife still liked it.

"too small isnt Hinata-chan?"he began asking her

"its ok Naruto-kun i know you couldnt afford a much bigger room"she said with a hint of teasing,naruto chuckled as he walked towards the bed.

"this room is just right Naruto-kun no one will hear us scream while were having sex"Hinata taunted,Naruto chuckled again and placed her on the bed

"who will hit the showers first?"

"me naruto-kun"

Naruto removed his white blazer and placed it at the foot of the bed"ok but be quick"

xXx

After fifteen minutes,hinata came out of the shower,seeing her husband already naked and lying on the right side of the bed"aren't you gonna take a shower naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at his wife and said"no,i'll take a shower when were done"

Hinata walked towards the bed and crawled on top of him,he rolled her to the left side of the bed.

"are you ready Hinata-chan?"He asked

"Born ready Naruto-kun"She said

Naruto crawled on top of her and pushed himself up and began to untie her bathrobe,she sat up to kiss him. He broke the kiss and she kissed again. She broke the kiss and he kissed back,she deepened the kiss,he slid his tongue in her mouth,she moaned and her tongue started to dance with his tongue. She broke the kiss after fifteen minutes and slid down her bathrobe that revealed her healthy body and pink nipples

"you look too cute Hinata-chan"he said and kissed her from the left cheek to the neck,to the valley of her breast and finally at her left nipple,he licked her nipple which made her moan a soft moan,his left arm started to move to her right breast and started to rub her nipples

"be gentle with my body naruto-kun"she said.

Naruto stopped and walked to the cabinet and opened it and tooked out 4 belts

xXx

Hinata was bound to the bed,her wrists and ankles were buckled to the bed posts,she struggled to get free but it was no use,she was his slave for the night

"is this a game?"she asked

"yes,the game is called pleatorture,now lets begin"he told her and he crawled on top of her.

"do you masteurbate?"Naruto asked

"no nar-"Hinata was stopped when Naruto injected his penis inside her pussy

"i dont believe you"He said and she screamed and quickly replied a "yes"

"good,good hinata-chan"He said

"im sorry"She said

"why are you saying sorry hinata-chan?"

"this is my first time and i know its embarassing but im 25 and i dont masteurbate"

"im sorry but this is my first time too and im 25 also,to tell you the truth i learned this pleasure torture game from my pervy grandfather"

"you mean jiraiya?"

"yeah hinata-chan"

-Flashback-

"hey naruto when you get married and do a honeymoon i'll recommend you to do the pleasure torture game"

"what kind of game is that grandpa?" Jiraiya grabbed his book and flipped a couple of pages,Naruto saw a woman tied to a bed and the man was eating the woman's pussy

"that seems kinda fetish"

"well thats what it makes it fun naruto"

"but grandpa,hinata may not like it and i dont like it either"

"thats nonsense naruto try it and you'll like it and she will like it too"

-End Of Flashback-

"so,were both virgins naruto-kun"Hinata said"now,can you unbuckle me?"

"sure,sure hinata-chan"Naruto said and unbuckled her wrists and ankles.

Naruto ejected his penis from her pussy and sat beside her

"at first i felt pain but afterwards i felt pleasure"Hinata told him

"really but i dont think i have much experience to have sex with you"Naruto scowled

"we can do it again tomorrow"

"tomorrow? you want me to re-do you again?"

"yes but my family is inviting us to have dinner with them"

"oh,sure sure but for today hinata-chan lets pleasure ourselves"

xXx

Naruto was doing a slow pace with hinata

"Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan,Hinata-chan"

Both of them screamed in pleasure after an orgasm blast. Naruto lay beside hinata and both of them embraced each other and went to sleep

xXx

The next morning at the namikaze residence

"i should have waken up early to serve you breakfast"hinata said while fixing naruto's necktie

"its ok hinata-chan"naruto said and took a large bite on the toasted bread he was holding

"besides im going to re-do you again"

Hinata had a shy expression and her cheeks turned red

"dont say that naruto-kun"

Hinata finished fixing his black/grey necktie and kissed him on the cheek

"well i'll be going to work"Naruto said and opened the door and walked out

THUD

Naruto opened the door again

"meet me at the station"

THUD


End file.
